Paris Is The City Of Love: Rachel & Paul
by Charlotte -LOVE
Summary: A oneshot of Rachel and Paul's first date. Cute and pointless. :D


**Oneshot I wrote _ages _ago for a competition. I quite liked it so I decided to post. Enjoy. **

**~Charlotte-LOVE-  


* * *

**

_**Rachel and Paul: Paris Is The City Of Love**_

"Pig," Rach commented as I sat down opposite her, my plate heaped with food.

"Wolf," I corrected. "Now don't you want me to grow up big and strong?"

Rach just snorted into her duck pancake. "You're a huge, ginormous monster, Paulie. Please, please don't grow anymore, I'll feel more like a midget in your presence than I do now."

I patted her head. "It's not my fault you're such a dwarf, Rach."

I dug into the rice with gusto, not needing to explain that I was starving even though I had grabbed a tube of Pringles before we left and stuffed the whole load into my mouth in the first four minutes of the journey.

"Seeing as this our first date, you could at least _try_ to be romantic about it." I looked up, with a few pieces of rice hanging out, at Rachel's unimpressed face.

I ran my tongue along my lips, collecting the renegade rice before answering. "What are you on about? This is nowhere near our first date. What about all the times we've met at the beach?"

She rolled her eyes. "You fool, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" My silence spoke volume and she smirked, a mischievous glint entering her eyes that left me breathless. "Trips to a beach that is in walking distance are _not_ dates. Not that they aren't nice or anything, but it's just not a proper date."

I frowned at this piece of unwelcome news. And here I was thinking that we had been on loads of completely brilliant dates. No wonder Jared had laughed when I told him that.

"You really thought that those were dates?" I nodded, still frowning. "Poor Paulie, I keep forgetting that this is all new to you."

My frown morphed into the childish expression of sticking my tongue out. Even though I adored Rach and she was gravity and all that imprinting stuff, it sucked big time dating a college girl who had kissed so many guys (and apparently a few girls if she was to be believed) that she had lost count.

She laughed and pulled a piece of chicken off the kebab-thing she was eating. It looked good. I looked down to see if I had got one. I hadn't. I wondered if I should go the buffet and get another plate, or whether I could pile a few more things onto the one. I looked back up at Rach, to ask what she thought, but was stunned into silence at the fact that she had already finished her kebab and was breaking the stick up into loads of little pieces.

"What are you going to do with those?" I asked instead.

"Make a miniature Eiffel Tower." She answered and reached down to grab her handbag off the floor. She began searching in it while I considered her words.

"How're you going to stick it together? Sweet and sour sauce?"

She looked at me as if I was being stupid. "No duh," she pulled a tube out of her handbag and held it up to the light so that I could read the label. "Glue, obviously."

"Why are you carrying around _glue_?" Is she mad, or is it just one of those things that women keep in their handbags? The last time I looked, they only kept phones, purses, money, keys and make-up.

Her eyebrows rose. "I thought, of all people, that a boy would be able to understand this. Especially one like you who fixes stuff for a living. Glue is like string. You never know when it will come in useful – all you know is that it will."

"A girl after my own heart." I teased. Rach and I were just _made_ for each other. What other girl in the world would be so practical and keep glue and string in their bag? Man I loved her. "Going to the buffet. I'll get some more of those kebab things so you'll have more sticks to mess around with."

"Ok- Wait a minute mister!" she interrupted herself as I was getting up. I looked around, panic and confusion in my eyes. She pointed to my full plate. "Finish that before you go anywhere. When you've eaten it all you can get yourself some more."

I rolled my eyes, but an order from my imprint was an order from my imprint, so I sat down and vacuumed all of my food from my plate to my mouth.

"Now can I go, please? I've eaten all my vegetables and everything." Rach grinned and motioned that I could leave.

The place was full of families with small children, a few of them were hanging around the buffet while their parents picked up plates of food. One boy looked up at me, he must have about three or four years old because he was tiny! I grinned down at him and he burst into tears while running back to his Mum. Now there's an encouraging response. I'm sure that I'll make a fantastic father!

This time I thought to get two plates. One filled with noodles, oysters, prawns and duck, and on the other I made a little pyramid of the chicken on sticks. I put the kebabs down on the centre of the table so that we could both eat them while Rach was building.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed when I set my other plate down and looked at what she had done. "You sure can build fast. And excellently."

She grinned up at me and ran a hand through her hair. "You're only saying that because I'll rip your head off if you don't."

I shook my head. "No! Honestly! I mean, I would say it no matter what, but I really mean it!" And I did, she already had two little legs.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the kebabs. "We better get eating, I have a feeling that I'm going to need all of those."

She picked up one of them daintily whereas I wasted no time. Grabbing four in each hand I had them stripped of meat in a minute. Although Rach's technique was almost as good as mine; she had two and a half done

"Nice one." I complimented as I handed her the four sticks. She shredded the skin off the remaining one before taking them and snapping all seven into loads of small pieces, pretty much identical in length.

I started on the next four as I watched her work. Her small hands moved deftly, so quickly that my eyes had trouble following them as they picked, glued, positioned, pressed, snapped. I watched her create a sculpture more impressive than any painting Picasso ever painted. She was the most special girl in the whole world, and even if she committed murder no one would care because she was just so miraculous. And she was mine. My heart sang at that.

My fork dug aimlessly into the huge pile of food as I watched her work. I wasn't aware of what I was shovelling into my mouth, in fact it was only when she spoke that I realised I was eating at all.

"Can I have some of that? I'm starving." I blinked. And then jumped up like a soldier jumping to attention.

"I'll go get you a plate."

"No-!" she began but I cut her off.

"No fish, I know. Do you really have so little faith in me that you think I would try to kill you?"

"Perish the thought. I'm just worried you don't know what a prawn is."

I pulled a face and she laughed. I jogged down the isle between the tables, headed for the barbecue ribs that I know are her favourite because she loved licking the sauce off her fingers when she was done.

***

"You're a miracle worker." I told her as she finished the ribs. It had turned out that ribs were the wrong things to get because she didn't want to get any sauce of her wooden tower. So we had come to the compromise that she would lick the sauce of my fingers and that I would feed them to her. To be honest, I was more than happy with this deal.

She twisted the completely Eiffel Tower around. It was completely detailed down to a few tiny stick people waving from the tiers.

"You think?" she asked seriously. "I'm not too sure – the people seem too big."

I silenced her with a kiss. "It's completely perfect leave it at that and be happy."

"That was a nice kiss." She seemed slightly dazed from the spontaneous moment of romance. I felt smug and content. Even though I this was my first 'proper' date, at least I was a good kisser, a man has to have something to cling onto.

"Well Paris is the city of love, and we seem to have been transported to the miniature version of it."

She giggled as she picked up the tower carefully, making sure that nothing fell off. I put some notes down on the table that covered the bill and left a more than generous tip for the waiter.

It was raining outside so I shrugged out of my coat and held it over the sculpture so that it didn't get wet. I slightly ruined that noble sentiment when I got into the cab and shook out my hair like a dog, splattering the statue with droplets of water.

"Paul, you twit! You're going to get the glue wet!" Rach protested as the car started along the quiet road.

"Oh no! And then the glue will be wet!" I said in mock horror. "Because when you introduce water to _superglue_, it just melts doesn't it?!" I snorted and shook my head at her in a condescending way. "Chillax, Rach. Nothing will happen if that glue gets wet."

She giggled. "Did you seriously just say 'chillax'? Do you realise how lame that word is?"

"About as lame as me, and as we have established, I'm the epitome of coolness."

"When did we establish that? You know it doesn't count if I was drunk."

I pressed a hand to my heart. "You're hurting my ego, Rach."

"Yeah right, Paulie. Your ego is made out of steel. You missed my house by the way. It was the last turning."

I made an illegal u-turn and started up a smaller side road. A short-cut to Rachel's house. I stopped in front of the Black residence and leaned over to kiss her goodbye, she responded eagerly.

"Here, keep it," she said when we were done and handed over the Eiffel Tower. "It can be a souvenir of your first date with a girl."

"I'll have to remember to put 'girl' on the label – otherwise I might get it confused with the one Jared made for me on my first date with a guy, a no one wants that." I teased.

"No one." Rach agreed and kissed me again. "Bye."

Before she could leave, I put the tower down and moulded myself to her shape as I hugged her hard.

She pushed me away gently and moved her lips to my ear. "I would stop if I were you Paul, I think that Jacob's here and you know he doesn't approve."

I made a rude noise and directed her mouth back to mine. "Does it look like I care?" I asked.

Cue eye rolling on Rach's part. "No it doesn't, but I will care if Jacob messes you up."

"He wouldn't dare, you're too scary." But nevertheless, I reached over her lap to open her door. "Bye Rach, love you."

She laughed. "Love you too, Paulie. And thanks for taking me out tonight – it was fantastic."

I held my arms out, accepting the praise like an athlete accepting the crowd's applause. "Of course it was. Even though it's a first time with you, my date with Jared went much the same way."

I stayed parked on the curb as she walked up the path – just in case a psychopath tried to kill her. About midway up she turned and shouted back to me, "Paulie – did you really go on a date with Jared?"

I grinned at shouted back, "More than one! Now go to bed!"

Her laugh echoed back to me. "And want a boyfriend tomorrow, not a zombie! So tell Sam that if he keeps you out all night I'll have words!"

With that she spun on her heel, her hair flying out like a halo around her head and ran up to the door, only stopping to wave as she opened it. I stared at the closed red door for a second longer than necessary, then patted the little tower.

"Not too bad for a first date, eh?" I asked it. Naturally, I got no answer.

But before I took off on patrol with Sam and the others that night, I placed the small sculpture on my bedroom windowsill, I smiled at it before I left – and I knew that I was smiling at Rach.


End file.
